Uxwbill
William Walsh (born: ), better known online as 'uxwbill '''on YouTube, is an American YouTuber who uploads a variety of videos, usually involving cars, computers, electronics, cooking, and more. uxwbill is known for his strong skillset of cars, computers and other electronics. About Videos uxwbill is a vlogger that posts any exciting event that happens around the house or on the road. He has also posted Ham Fest trips, car reviews, and occasional work related projects. Appliances He has repaired refrigerators, freezers, washers, dryers, dishwashers, and vintage automatic box fans. He also reviewed an antique battery electric lawn mower that used different batteries. He commended the lawn mower, as well as the solar panels that he used to charge the batteries. Cars uxwbill and his family have numerous cars each in various conditions. Basically, each person has at least one legal car and at least one legal truck. While uxwbill sometimes takes years to repair a car, he rarely scraps one unless it has a fuel leak or a rust problem. (He lives in an area where rust is a problem.) One of his earlier cars was a Ford Taurus wagon that was replaced with a Chevrolet Caprice wagon. He has a Truckling, as well as an entirely red Ford F150. TheKeyKeeper also has a car collection. There is The Big Brown Piece Of Junk, which is seen and mentioned in several uxwbill videos and TheKeyKeeper videos. TheKeyKeeper also has a four door two bay drive thru garage that can fit four cars or two cars. If it has four cars, the cars need to exit out of the same door they entered. If the garage contains two cars, they can exit out of the garage doors directly in front of them. TheKeyKeeper has two mercury sedans as well as a "old cold forgotten Pontiac". His father owns a Volvo and an Impala. His mother owns a minivan and at least one Buick. They try to park their cars in several garages. They built a garage on The Roach Palace. With these two garages, they can park at least six cars easily. If you include TheKeyKeeper's garage, that is at least 10 cars that can fit inside. uxwbill also borrows cars, and posts reviews about them. Computers uxwbill works in Information Technology as well as a freelance computer repair technician. He collects many computers. At times he can get them easily if his employer upgrades their computers, he will take the old computers home. He finds many computers that are thrown away. And he even finds computers at Ham Fest. If a computer is broken, it is usually no problem. While he does not repair hard drives, he is a skilled electrician that can repair motherboards, daughtercards, and power supplies. Almost all of the computers he has are made for Microsoft Windows or Linux, with a few original Apple computers, and Digital (D.E.C.) computers. While he has no Commodore computers or Raspberry Pis, he has reviewed a Cybernet computer, which is what "Commodore U.S.A."'s earlier computers were based on. He keeps his computers in a basement. Cooking uxwbill often cooks with his mother. They also do taste tests and other reviews of different flavours. One of these videos is about pop tarts. Another video series involves macaroni made from beans. The negative review got the attention of the manufacturer, revised the product, and offered uxwbill to review it again. He said they improved. Electronics In addition to computers, he also has a collection of other electronics such as automatic clocks, timers, and clock radios. Ham Fest Many Ham Radio operators have spare items for sale, which uxwbill buys and makes a video every year. H.V.A.C. uxwbill posted videos about home or job related H.V.A.C. projects. One video is about repairing an exhaust centrifugal fan to cool units placed unusually in an attic. He also commented about the elevator shaft being accessed from this attic. Another video is about him adding more vents to the basement. Home Improvement uxwbill posts videos about various home projects ranging from repair to upgrades to spring cleaning. He made a video about varnishing and polishing furniture. They also chopped wood for their miniature stove. He has installed L.E.D. lighting at TheKeyKeeper's house also. And there is a major renovation attempt at The Roach Palace. Personal Life Uxwbill lives in Farmer City, Illinois, with his parents and brothers. His brothers' YouTube accounts are TheKeyKeeper, bizarrefurhead, and college153. TheKeyKeeper lives in one of their parents other houses, with another big garage. TheKeyKeeper is also a professional car mechanic. The also post occasional videos on a family farm. uxwbill's main interests are computers, cars, electronics new and old, building things, amateur video production, food preparation and music. Many of his skills concerning computers and electronics are a result of self-teaching. He never did well in school but got through it. He attended a local community college shortly after high school, but never had plans to get a degree in any particular field. In 2018, he ultimately graduated from community college as an HVAC technician. Previously, he worked as a IT administrator at a financial institution. The company he worked for is no more and he was laid off at the end of 2012. However, he did get to keep their old computers. Also, He is a freelance computer consultant and has been since 1995. Despite many attempts to find an employer that would be willing to take hire him as an unexperienced HVAC technician, he was unable to find one. As of November 2018, he is working IT in a healthcare organization. As a celibate, He has never been in a relationship with anyone because he enjoys doing his own thing on his own schedule and feels the world is "oversexed". Contrary to popular assumption, he is a quiet person with few friends and somewhat jokingly claims to have "lots of obnoxious opinions". Live Stream Uxwbill occasionally hosts a live stream show named "Don't Watch This" on Vaughn Live and Ustream. The first episode of "Don't Watch This" began airing sometime in 2011 as he was inspired to do by his friend, known as "weasel2htm" and a childhood interest of being a radio DJ. The stream is aired from what is known as the "Fortress of Amplitude" which is located in the basement of uxwbill's house. It consists of older equipment obtained from the secondhand market and items picked up from the curb. Don't Watch This is partnered with the satirical Stereo Dust Particles network and is mostly aired at random times and is rarely scheduled or announced. Quotes *''SMOKE TEST!!! *''Bob's your uncle, or in my case, late grandfather.'' *''Let's go to the best channel on YouTube. '' *''It's true because I read it on the internet.'' Terminology Old Cold Forgotten Buick A pink 1989 Buick Electra. When it was given to him, it had several problems. It turned out to be a project car in several videos to see if it would make it to 300,000 miles. Unfortunately, in October 21, 2012, he stripped the car down to its rusty frame. He also mentioned a fuel leak, which is some thing he never repairs. Big Brown Piece Of Junk One of his brothers owns a truck that uxwbill considers dangerous. uxwbill frequently takes its battery for use in first start attempts of project cars. Truckling One of uxwbill's smaller trucks. Roach Palace An old house that uxwbill is restoring. Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Cooking YouTubers